habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Jericho Squad
Quest Queue loki⇒George⇒Murdock⇒thiam⇒GreyDenizen⇒cephas⇒songtao Updated: Thiam19 (talk) 05:19, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Party Lore A great army gathered, it's ranks extending beyond the horizon. It's leader, zzz133zzz, called out through a bullhorn - our numbers are too great to move as one. We shall split. Alpha party will lead us into the uncharted territories, while Omega party will remain to guard the cities of our nation. With training they may one day be selected to join the ranks of Alpha. Yet as Alpha moved on to conquer distant lands, Omega struggled. MarxBrown had remain behind to lead these troop, but was killed multiple times by the carelessness and inexperience of the Omega members. Gold and equipment started vanishing into the night. Finally MarxBrown could take it no more. The best of Omega filed out of the city led by MarxBrown to form the Beta party. B2 stepped up to lead what was left of Omega, but with time B2 grew to love the power and resented reporting to the Jericho squad. Omega changed their name to R-I-O-T and disappeared into the mountains. They were never heard from by Jericho again. April 12, 2017: this user reveals themself to be R-I-O-T infiltrator. "SREW YOU JERICHO !!! I was trying to do damage, but your healers are good - screeeeeew you too!!! Muaha ha ha ha haaaa R-I-O-T !" they say in the party chat. "but seriously this all riot thingy is hella cringe" notes Draconium Leader Structure Ongoing Challenges Guidelines Damage * One warning given if you hurt the party by >10 HP. You're removed from the party at three warnings. A warning will expire after (?) days. If you hurt the party by >30 HP you get two warnings. * If you are away, please enter the tavern so other people don't take damage. Quests Start the quest 10-16 hours after sending the invitation (if it does not start automatically from everyone responding). Quest Queue *It is the quest giver’s responsibility to remember when it's their turn to share a quest ( but @Draconium or @zzz133zzz will try to remind them). *If the queued member does not begin a quest within 12 hours, they get pushed off the queue. If a member gets pushed off twice, they cannot reenter the queue. *You can edit yourself into the quest queue or ask in the chat to be added. *Unless the queue is very empty, you can be in three queue spots at any given time (but keep a two person gap between queue spots). Quest Priority (Current selection is bolded) *'All: Any quest, no restrictions' *Low: Low level quests for easy reward farming or for low level squads (Approximate level: Check-in quests and level 15) *Medium: Medium level quests for casual squads or for farming of higher levels with decent rewards (Approximate level: Polar Bear quests, the first part or two of a gold purchasable quests, and level 30) *High: Higher level quests for more concentrated squads and quest longevity with superior rewards (Approximate level: The entire gold purchasable quest line, especially the last quest, level 40, and level 60) *Mounts and Pets: This is for the gem quests or “mount and pet” quests only. It is a focus towards these gem quests. (Approximate level: Polar Bear quests and anything under the category Mount and Pets) Current Party Members Alpha Communication Alpha squad does the majority of its communication through Slack. Category:The Armory Category:Parties